robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars/Heat I
The Fifth Wars - Heat I was the ninth of twelve heats that determined the Semi-Finals of Robot Wars: The Fifth Wars. The episode featuring Heat I was originally broadcast in early 2002 on BBC Choice and repeated on September 6, 2002 on BBC Two. *Bigger Brother was the second of two unseeded robots to qualify from its heat in this series, and the last ever to defeat two seeded robots to win a heat since in both subsequent wars, only one seed was featured in a single heat. *It was the final appearance from both of the seeded teams of 3 Stegs to Heaven and Splinter. *Bigger Brother's defeat of Tip-Top is ranked 16th in Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars. Its battle against Splinter is just outside the top 30. *The defeat of 3 Stegs to Heaven signified the second occurence of the the 8th Seed Curse. Competing Robots Newcomers Eleven *Team Members: Peter Eagling, James Eagling *Weight: 194 Kg *Dimensions: 1.83m x 2.58m x 1.19m *Power: 24v Hydraulic Power Pack *Weapons: Hydraulic Jaws Tip-Top *Team Members: Robin Hoad, William Hoad, Dennis Hoad *Weight: 100 Kg *Dimensions: 0.34m x 1.05m x 0.73m *Power: Petrol Engine *Weapons: Horizontal Disc Veterans 3 Stegs to Heaven (seeded 8th) *Team Members: Peter Rowe, Danny King, Richard Francis *Weight: 96 Kg *Dimensions: 0.24m x 1.12m x 0.79m *Power: 2 x 750W Motors *Weapons: Spinning Cutter Bigger Brother *Team Members: Ian Watts, Joe Watts, Ellie Watts *Weight: 99 Kg *Dimensions: 0.91m x 0.8m x 0.8m *Power: 2 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: Pneumatic Flipper Onslaught *Team Members: Alan Wood, David Wood, Mark Holland *Weight: 99 Kg *Dimensions: 0.33m x 1.02m x 0.56m *Power: 24V Forklift Motor *Weapons: Lifting scoop & Spikes Splinter (seeded 17th) *Team Members: Stuart Weightman, Craig Weightman *Weight: 96 Kg *Dimensions: 0.65m x 1.35m x 0.8m *Power: 750W Electric motor *Weapons: Grabbing Arms & Axe Tetanus *Team Members: Paul Snook, Conrad Snook, Luke Andell *Weight: 100 Kg *Dimensions: 0.6m x 1.26m x 0.94m *Power: 24V Fan Motors *Weapons: Crusher, Lifter & Spikes V.I.P.E.R. 01 *Team Members: Nigel Kerr, Alan Stein, Simone Stein *Weight: 98 Kg *Dimensions: 0.38m x 1.46m x 0.91m *Power: 2 x 800W Motors *Weapons: 400RPM Spinning Disc Eliminators Splinter (17) vs VIPER 01 An incredibly sluggish VIPER 01 was caught by the grabbing arms of Splinter and axed multiple times. Splinter pushed its opponent into Shunt who also axed VIPER 01 in a pincer attack, with the two axe wielding robots on either side of VIPER. The weapons struggled to break through the green robot's armour. Splinter shoved VIPER 01 towards Shunt again, and Shunt and Dead Metal attacked along with Splinter. Shunt dragged VIPER 01 onto the flame pit, but it barely survived for a judges decision. Obviously, they went for Splinter. :Winner: Splinter Tip-Top vs Bigger Brother Tip-Top tried to get its weapon up to an appropriate spinning speed, but Bigger Brother flipped it over. Bigger Brother pushed it and flipped it onto the arena wall. Bigger Brother came in again and lifted Tip-Top out of the arena in just 24 seconds. :Winner: Bigger Brother Tetanus vs Onslaught Onslaught started the much faster, running rings around Tetanus and lifting Tetanus using its front scoop. As Onslaught went for the pit release button, it became trapped on the front lifter of Tetanus, which duly flipped Onslaught onto its side. Tetanus then set about repeatedly blocking Onslaught from self righting, by using its prongs to push the veteran robot across the arena. Onslaught kept falling on its back when it attempted to self-right. Tetanus pushed Onslaught towards the flame pit, but drove over a steam vent, causing it to break down. By now, Onslaught was immobilized and had stopped trying to self-right. The judges ruled in favour of Tetanus. :Winner: Tetanus 3 Stegs To Heaven (8) vs Eleven Eleven made incredibly slow progress across the arena floor in the opening seconds, allowing 3 Stegs To Heaven to choose its angle of attack. 3 Stegs To Heaven then got its spinning disc to sever a hydraulic pipe on one of the back legs of Eleven, making hydraulic fluid spew across the arena floor. The eighth seed attacked again, this time on the middle of Eleven's body. 3 Stegs To Heaven had got itslef snagged in a wire on Eleven, meaning it was stuck, while Eleven had been immobilized. The judges had to make a third decision, ruling in favour of 3 Stegs To Heaven. :Winner: 3 Stegs To Heaven Semi-Finals Splinter (17) vs Bigger Brother Splinter drove around Bigger Brother in an attempt to avoid its flipper, but soon was lifted by Bigger Brother without it toppling over. It was then tossed over by Bigger Brother before rolling down onto its wheels. Bigger Brother then threw Splinter onto its back again, pushed it to the arena wall then flipped the 17th seeded robot out of the arena, with the fight lasting a mere 34 seconds. :Winner: Bigger Brother 3 Stegs To Heaven (8) vs Tetanus Tetanus started by ramming its opponent, and eventually got its prongs underneath 3 Stegs To Heaven. Tetanus pushed 3 Stegs To Heaven towards the arena side wall and onto an angle grinder. 3 Stegs To Heaven was struggling with maneuverability, but as Tetanus lifted it, 3 Stegs To Heaven managed to use its spinning blade to snap off one of the claws of Tetanus. Tetanus continued to balance 3 Stegs To Heaven on its centre prong until it tried to press down on the eighth seeded robot. Refbot seperated the pair, and it became evident that Tetanus was immobilized. 3 Stegs To Heaven cut off one of the wheel guards of Tetanus before Refbot counted the newcomers out. Matilda ripped off the other wheel guard and Sgt. Bash dragged Tetanus into the pit. :Winner: 3 Stegs To Heaven Final 3 Stegs To Heaven (8) vs Bigger Brother Bigger Brother tried to flip 3 Stegs To Heaven almost right from the start, but missed. 3 Stegs To Heaven reversed straight onto the flame pit and got its castor wheel stuck. After a few seconds, it escaped and was flipped by Bigger Brother. Bigger Brother flipped 3 Stegs To Heaven onto its side then the arena side wall and tried to throw it out of the arena. Bigger Brother failed, putting 3 Stegs To Heavenback in the battle. Bigger Brother backed the seeded robot into the CPZ and flipped Shunt over. Sir Killalot grabbed 3 Stegs To Heaven and picked it up. After letting go, Bigger Brother lifted 3 Stegs To Heaven onto the side wall again. Refbot freed it though and Bigger Brother started to attack Sir Killalot. Bigger Brother tried to flip Sir Killalot from the side and rear. Bigger Brother turned 3 Stegs over once more before lifting it onto the side wall, where Refbot finally counted it out. Sir Killalot activated the pit and as Bigger Brother was pushing 3 Stegs To Heaven into the pit, Sir Killalot pushed the pair in and drove in himself. Sir Killalot was able to reverse out, and Bigger Brother was the heat winner. :Heat Winner: Bigger Brother Category:The Fifth Wars Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Episodes to contain an OotA